User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/After Dressrosa
As I said before, a lot of questions have been raised by this chapter, and speculation has run wild. So I thought, why don't I see what we as a group think is going to happen, in the form of polls. So without further ado, here we go! When will Straw Hats leave Dressrosa Quickly (5 or less chapters) Soon (6 to 10 chapters) Slowly (10 or more chapters) Will there be a party? Yes No Next one is already answered, so... :P Will Sabo and Luffy talk to each other? Yes, a detailed explanation including flashbacks Only a brief farewell Not in this arc Sabo will make Luffy feel the pain of his and Issho's victory What will Bartolomeo do? Bid the Straw Hats a tearful farewell on Dressrosa, promising to see them again Give them a lift to Zo, then leave for a bit Journey with them for a few arcs like Kin'emon Become a full-fledged crew member When we see the Twirly Brow Pirates, they will Be on Zo Still be chased by Big Mom Other The Twirly Brow Pirates will Escape with their pursuers on their heels Deal a big blow to their pursuers and escape Get rescued Get captured Capone Bege is Allied with Big Mom A Double Agent Allied with the Straw Hats and wanting to capture Caesar for his own motives Will the Kid-On Air-Hawkins Alliance face Shanks? Yes, and they will get rekt Yes, but they manage to gain an advantage on him No (see poll below) Will the Straw Hat-Heart alliance battle Kid's alliance? Yes, they will defeat Kid's alliance Yes, but it will just be a brief skirmish with no lasting impact No Is X Drake allied with Kaido? Yes, his loyalty to the King of Beasts is unbreakable Yes, but he has his own plans No, he's a prisoner (″･ิ_･ิ)っ What's Bonney doing How the fuck should I know Will we see Kaido soon? (~10 chapters) Yes, we will see his full appearance Yes, but it'll be shadowed like Big Mom's No What will happen to Fujitora? He'll have a change of heart and attack Law and Luffy Sakazuki will be forced to keep him cuz politics He will still be an Admiral, but will be forced to wander in the world for a time He will be expelled from the Marines FOREVER (┛❍ᴥ❍﻿)┛彡┻━┻ Will we see Ryokugyu soon? (~20 chapters) Yes Only a shadow No How long will the Straw Hats be in Zo? Very Briefly (1 chapter) Mini-Arc (5-10 chapters) Short Arc (10-20 chapters) Medium Arc (20-40 Chapters) SUPER WHOPPER MEGA ARC (40 or more chapters) Will Wano Arc happen soon? Yes No Will the Reverie happen soon? Yes No How long will the Straw Hat and Heart Pirates be allied? They will separate after Zo For the next few arcs For a long while, until a Yonko is defeated or Law dies Until the series is nearly over Will Law eventually die? Yes No Don't make me think about it... Update: More polls! Who is Tsuru talking to? Garp Sengoku Someone else Is the person who's approaching Urouge Enel? Yes No When will Jinbe return Very soon (next arc) In a few arcs Distant future Will we see Shichibukai Septimo soon? Yes No Will we see Doflamingo's eyes? Yes Yes, in the far future when people stop caring NEVER Do wiki users expect too much? Yes Definitely Were you expecting a different choice How should Pau die Killed with (fire) Spanish government Being forced to write long summaries That's all for now Category:Blog posts